1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing float and, more particularly, to a multi-function electronic fishing float having an identification number and enabling easy identification of a fish's bite by utilizing radio frequency (RF) communication and signals (sound, vibration, or light).
The multi-function electronic fishing float automatically generates RF signals, and the generated RF signals are sent to a receiver, when a fish takes bait or is hooked.
Additionally, a multi-function electronic fishing float according to the present invention helps an angler clearly identify a bite or hooking of a fish with signals of light, vibration, or sounds (voice or various sounds of music) output from the receiver, even without watching the fishing float continuously.
Additionally, the present invention relates to a multi-function electronic fishing float that minimizes changes of an angler's location when the fishing float is used in flowing water by forming rotating blades at the submerged part of the electronic fishing float.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, basic fishing tackles such as a fishing rod, line, hook, float, and bait are required for fishing.
Presently, various types of fishing floats are being used. The fishing floats are generally formed of materials such as rigid synthetic resin or wood, having an air pocket formed therein to provide buoyancy.
Among such fishing tackles, the fishing float is used to identify a bite or hooking of a fish in water and, particularly, a proper fishing float is used according to the depth of the water.
The fishing float maintains a state that its upper part comes up above the water surface, and moves upwards/downwards in response to the fish's bite. Accordingly, an angler may consider a correct time of pulling a fishing rod and decide whether to pull the fishing rod or not.
However, in the case of fishing with a conventional fishing float, the fishing float with its upper part coming up above the water surface easily moves due to waves generated by wind or flowing water. Therefore, an angler faces difficulties in identifying whether the movement of the float is caused by the fish's bite or by the waves.
Accordingly, there may be a problem of missing a fish, because a fishing rod is not pulled at a correct time in response to the fish's bite, and pulling the fishing rod is not instantly performed.
Additionally, an angler has to watch the float continuously during the fishing. If the fishing is continued for a long time, the angler may face problems of feeling stress and fatigue due to strain in eyes, bloodshot eyes, or losing its eyesight in the worst case.